maiotakufandomcom-20200213-history
Banned users, what to know and to look out for
Banned user page, a page that shows information about banned users, and what to do if you see them. these members are problematic, and occasionally work around the ban and come back. Temp bans do not go here, just problematic people, the more they have been a problem, the bigger the section. if they are a spam-bot, they get their own PAGE to go with this page! and PLEASE use these people as examples of what NOT to do on MaiOtaku! Phishing Scam Messages Known ID's here: Mabou123 , http://maiotaku.com/p/tina , http://419.bittenus.com/13/1/christinamabou.html Phishing Scam Messages are worded like this: "Hello My name is christina, It's my pleasure to write you today after viewing your profile on this website , i just want to say hello and how was your day? Well, i will like to known little more about you, and also i want to tell you more about my self, please i will be very happy if can reply me via my email address, so that we can move further for knowing each other (christinamabou @ ymail.com) I will be waiting for your response, Thanks Yours christina. christinamabou @ ymail.com" Another example: http://maiotaku.com/p/rukiyababy See spam section for details Spammers Brian. Brian, also known as Bri-kun, razasharps, raz, TalesOfEuphoria, Razz, RaZzZzzZzzZzz, and a multitude of other persona's to try to come back. http://maiotaku.com/p/raz Repeatedly banned member for rudeness to others and lewd comments regarding his sexual behaviors. He has been banned repeatedly for making new accounts and trying to circumvent his ban, if you see him: Click the report button on his messages. Pictures are here regarding his current and past profiles. If you identify his profile report any and all posts by clicking the report button. Also, use this form to contact an admin directly: http://www.maiotaku.com/contact If you see this Wisconsin Resident on MaiOtaku, Most likely he may make a post on his GF's profile http://maiotaku.com/p/rez09 or on others profiles who he was friends with before, but he still flirts with other women, and he flirted with all the women he could, to see who would take the bait and date him (even when he had his eyes on his current one) (Quotes from Bri-kun regarding an explanation of his behaviour:) Raz: "A lot of times I'll just say some absolutely ridiculous stuff to someone but I'll have no real interest in them. I like to joke around and ain't looking for a relationship right now. I appreciate the concern, but I'm in good shape." User: "Well even if its a joke to you, it's not to them. They might feel like they are being led on, even if you're just flirting to make them happy. If they actually do like, you are just toying with them. It isn't good at all" Raz: ''"Ah well... Unless you're a mod you should probably mind your own business."thumb|400px|link=File:Proof.png Within a period of March 1, 2012 to September 20, 2012, he had messaged 20 women, and between the period of March 20, 2012 to November 12, 2012 he dated a girl on and off, showing both jealousy and one sided love. In April 2012 this member baited women on the site, asking for personal contact information and being somewhat vulgar. Some women fell for his trap while others politely declined to keep in contact. when he got too straight for what he really wanted. He began dating Rez09, who was an enabler on the site and would instigate with other members. Before he got banned, around 7-9 girls felt violated by his antics, and starting from August 1, 2012 to September 2012, he had a temp ban, but around January, he made duplicate accounts that got banned and made an account to single out a member who was very proactive in the fight against his behavior. Other offenses include scaring a user named Kyrie which resulted in her removing everything from her Facebook and Maiotaku accounts, and telling "Chalkypencil" that he would "butter her toast" or when he started a fight against Xenoses 8, whom told him to straighten-up his act. He has returned a total of 6 times, but each time admin hasn't failed to ban him. At one point he came back and posted insults on several users pictures and profiles that were involved in the banning, including Masuji, Metaljester and Chizmad, but he was quickly banned, and his comments were removed. but the last time he came back he tried to act casually like he was a new member, but he still got banned after he tried to taunt Chizmad and Masuji The main reason why all this information is here, is so new members who dont know about him, so he cannot scare members Rotflpwned2.jpg (an example documented of his bullying pictured with his GF, both are in on the bullying and displaying childish behavior that is unbecoming of people in their mid twenties...) Members can learn from his antics: Foul language, threats, posting sexual images and playing cat and mous with mods will get banned. However, Bri-kun may not be entirely at fault, he has an ex who did some very cruel things to him and thus he feels entitled to be what he is, to be perverted, straightforward, and "Alpha" noob, to cover up his old life. Respect other members and yourself. Treat others as you would like to be treated. After you get banned for mistreating site members, you cant come back, even if you want to find people to go to conventions with, if you are banned and still want convention buddies? go to the conventions website, most if not all have a forum for you to sign up at and to contact other people attending or who have attended. Vae {Not Banned Anymore, however this contains relevant information on what not to do} Vaesauce, was banned for being involved with a conflict (that several users expected to happen eventually), user disrespected another user, refused to back off, and attempted to lie to get a perma ban for the member for things that previous banned members did (and admin knew this), the result of the conflict was a 3 Day ban for causing conflict, escalating, lying and disrespect (trolling too), the one he had the conflict with got a 1 day ban for abuse of the He ended up believing that his ban was not justified, and made another account to circumvent his ban, and created a hate thread against another member that no longer exists. this in effect gave him a permanent ban for making a hate thread/flame thread against another member, and circumventing a ban. user was able to return to his normal account and we will not post who he is, as the nature of this section is not to sham or demonize people. Vae has finished his ban and is back on the site. Markroy This user was a spambot that kept coming back and back, posting about ways to buy cheap pills without a pharmacy, most likely he was phishing for IP addresses and Email addresses, if you see any people posting spam about selling pills or anything illegal, report their comments, and post a "SPAM" or "SPAMMER" on their profile, as well as their forum topic they are doing this on. Aschthebloody At the time of writing this, this member has deactivated his account. Nicholas AKA Aschthebloody; like many members on MaiOtaku, joined for friends with common interests and for love. But little did many a member know, Asch's appetite was of a variety that is most uncommon, he had a torrid passion insatiable appetite for a despicable and most unbecoming type of women... The underage types. Asch would try to get friendly with members 18 or under, and then try to "Cyber" or Sexual Role-Play with them. http://www.worldofanime.com/blogs/LillithCross/11582 (heres what he did on another site. and for more indepth info on what he did, http://maiotaku.com/mytopics/331/mytopics/17496 look here. as well as trying to hook up with under age otaku on the site... Additionally when people would call him out or gang up on him, he would back into a corner and apologize, or threaten suicide over the issue. AND then he would return to the same behaviors after things calmed down. He also tried to coerce female members who were already taken to abandon their current love interest because "he loved them more" or could "Satisfy them better" if you are of any age and experience sexual advances that are unwelcome, PLEASE screen cap it, upload it to imgur.com and report it via www.maiotaku.com/contact or reply to the admins email response with the screen-capped images. Shinji90 User basically harassed women that didnt message him back and tried to cover it up He deleted most of his posts and the archives of his posts are on a profile that is now deactivated. If a girl doesnt want to talk to you, dont harass her, DONT exploit site glitches or try to rally friends to contact the user. Foxy aka Megitsune User had gone on long winded rants and harassed another user publicly on their profile. This user has also messaged a moderator, and went off on them for some drama for some reason. They had started up drama and couldnt handle the blowback when it came at them, and talked down to the moderators for not acting fast enough despite the fact that we all have our own personal lives and responsibilities. IF you are going to start drama, do not complain to the moderators. and do not spam the moderators, send 1-3 messages (pictures do not count but dont abuse that!) Especially when users didnt mean to start up drama and you got offended for no good reason over something not meant as an offense. NOR should you try to get other users caught up in the drama for no reason. if drama happens, then try to de-escalate the situation. do not incite a flame war over the website or we will ban users for this. No flame wars, Keep drama to a minimum. If you have RAGE issues, turn off the site, calm down, relax and come back in a hour. Misc Information If a banned user comes back and they use their original account, then the ban they had is over. Please note that advertising your site (not within reason) could end up with you banned, this applies to other dating sites, spam, offers and business. This does not apply to your blog, your you-tube, your Facebook, your deviant art, instagram, twitter, or pixiv or sites like the aforementioned that do not apply or warrant for a ban. if you are unsure, contact the admin at http://maiotaku.com/contact and ask. if you see a banned user, report their comments, and send the admins an email via this link http://maiotaku.com/contact and let them know (with a link to the persons new profile) that they are back. Category:Spam Category:Guide Category:Banned-users